helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Iida Kaori
Kaori Iida '(飯田 圭織, born August 8, 1981 in Hokkaidō, Japan) is a Japanese pop singer and actress. She is currently a soloist in Up-Front Agency. She was apart Hello! Project and best known as a founding member of the girl band Morning Musume. She has also recorded with the Morning Musume side project band Tanpopo and is currently a solo artist. Is apart of Morning Musume OG. Biography '1997 Iida Kaori was one of 10 runners-up in a 1997 talent contest for a new Japanese rock idol. After the contest, musician and producer Tsunku offered Iida and four of the other runners-up (Natsumi Abe, Yuko Nakazawa, Aya Ishiguro, and Asuka Fukuda) the chance to be taken under his wing on one condition: that they sell 50,000 CDs of their song "Ai no Tane" in 5 days. The quintet accomplished that task in four and, thus, in 1997, Morning Musume was born (and their first official single "Morning Coffee" was released in 1998). The group has since been increasingly popular in Japan, has achieved a cult following in the Western world and is infamous for its fluctuation of memberships, with members "graduating" and joining frequently. '1999' In 1999, Tsunku placed Iida into subgroup Tanpopo with Aya Ishiguro and 2nd generation Morning Musume member Mari Yaguchi, and they specialized in singing slower, more mature songs. Together they made four singles and an album. After Ishiguro graduated from Morning Musume and Tanpopo in January 2000, Iida and Yaguchi performed Tanpopo songs as a duet until Tsunku placed 4th generation Morning Musume members Ai Kago and Rika Ishikawa into the subgroup. Tanpopo's style was also given a revamping, with songs being more upbeat and pop-ish, but nonetheless still slower than Morning Musume. In this formation, Tanpopo released 3 more singles, a compilation album, and a compilation DVD. '2001' After Morning Musume's then-leader Yuko Nakazawa graduated in the Spring of 2001, Iida took on the role as the group's leader. Additionally, when Morning Musume "split" into 2 subgroups in 2003—Iida was leader of Morning Musume Otomegumi. She is also known for keeping her hair long throughout her Morning Musume career and also for spacing out frequently. '2002' In July 2002, Tanpopo, along with other Morning Musume subgroups Petitmoni and Mini Moni, experienced changes in their membership - partly due to graduating Morning Musume members and partly to showcase the newer members. As a result, Iida (along with Mari and Ai K.) graduated from Tanpopo. As with Hello! Project's shuffle groups, Iida was placed in punk-rock Aoiro 7 in 2000, folky festival style 10-nin Matsuri in 2001 and Odoru 11 in 2002, and ska-punk 11Water in 2003. She also participated in the 2004 summer shuffle group H.P. All Stars. In 2005, she participated in the shuffle group Puripuri Pink. She is the only member of Hello! Project to have participated in all the shuffle groups since the tradition started. Additionally, Iida is pursuing a solo career as an artist and singer. Her solo musical career includes two albums outside of Hello! Project where she sings covers of French, Greek, and Italian songs (in their respective languages). She also has two singles in Japanese, released in advance of her impending graduation from Morning Musume—though still set in a Mediterranean-esque style; many Western fans of Morning Musume and Hello! Project have described the style of Iida's solo material as "Euro-enka". In Morning Musume, Iida mostly sang harmony with a few solo lines. Her signature song in Morning Musume is "Yume no Naka", from the group's first album. '2004' On December 29, 2004, Iida released her third album, this time within Hello! Project and in Japanese. '2005' On January 30, 2005, Iida—the last First Generation member to still be in Morning Musume—graduated from the group to further pursue her solo singing and art careers. Mari Yaguchi took over her role as Morning Musume's leader upon Iida's graduation. Her tenure of over 7 years is the longest of any Morning Musume member, and as of September 2008, she is one of only four members to remain in the group for over 7 years (4th generation member Hitomi Yoshizawa would later achieve this honor just weeks before her graduation in 2007 and 5th generation members Ai Takahashi and Risa Niigaki reached this mark in mid-September 2008). On December 21, 2005, Iida released Plein D'amour ~Ai ga Ippai~, her fourth album. This album featured songs in Japanese and many European cover songs in their original languages. This was her first album to be released since she graduated from Morning Musume. '2007' In early 2007, Iida was chosen to be a member of Morning Musume Tanjō 10-nen Kinentai (モーニング娘。誕生10年記念隊, Morning Musume Tanjō 10-nen Kinentai) —a unit created to celebrate Morning Musume's 10th anniversary as a group. Morning Musume Tanjō 10-nen Kinentai also consists of Natsumi Abe, Maki Goto, Risa Niigaki and Koharu Kusumi. Their first single, Bokura ga Ikiru My Asia (僕らが生きるMy Asia, Bokura ga Ikiru My Asia), was released on January 24, 2007. On July 6, 2007, Iida's agency announced that she was ten weeks pregnant and getting married to Kenji, a former member of the disbanded 7 House, a band formed by Tsunku; Iida's marriage took place the next day. Iida is on maternity leave, which began after the Morning Musume 10th Year Anniversary Concert Tour ~Summer '07 Thank You My Dearest~ on September 1, 2007. '2008' On February 3, 2008, Iida released a statement to her fan club that she had given birth to a baby boy on January 22, 2008 at 10:30 am. Tragically, it was announced on November 28, 2008 that her son had died on July 27, 2008 from renal failure. '2009' After the death of her son, she stated that in his memory, she will continue her career. She returned to the concert stage at the Hello! Project 2009 Winter Elder Club-Thank you for your LOVE!-'' series, her first performance in one year and four months. She also performed at the ''Hello Pro Award '09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyō Kinen Special~ concert on February 1, 2009, which celebrated her graduation from Hello! Project along with 21 other Elder Club Members. Beginning April 2009, she will be part of M-Line, the official Morning Musume graduate fan club '2010' In September of 2010, An event for Morning Musume’s 1st generation members: Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori and Abe Natsumi had been announced. The members were set to make a small performance and give fans a chance to interact them at a small venue and listen to them sing many of the songs they sang when they first joined Momusu. The event will take place on the following dates: 1/13 Yamano Hall – 15:00 / 18:50 and 11/20 El Theater – 14:20 / 17:50. http://www.up-fc.jp/m-line/news_Info.php?id=1301 Also in September, She joined new promotional unit for Georgia coffee drinks titled Afternoon Musume δ with 7 others of other OG members. On November 1st, 2010, It was announced that she would do a special Christmas live titled "Kaori Iida Christmas Live 2010 Ce Soir，tu es mon Pe’re Noe¨l　a｀ moi ~Konya wa Anata ga Santa Claus~". The live will be on 12/23 at 14:15 and 18:30. http://blog.oricon.co.jp/iikaori/archive/803/0 '2011' January 27, 2011, Kaori Iida announced on her blog that she will be holding 2 small lives in February. She said that she would be performing love songs at Vinoteca Stage and they will be love themed for Valentine’s Day. The event dates will be on 2/8 and 2/14. On January 28, 2011, It was announced that Iida was part of the OG member group Dream Morning Musume and that they will be releaseing the groups first album, called "Dreams. 1", on April 20th, 2011. Profile * Name: Iida Kaori (飯田圭織) * Nickname: Kaorin, Johnson (Baseball player) * Date of Birth: 08.08.1981 * Place of Birth: Muroran, Hokkaido Prefecture, Japan * Blood Type: A * Family: Husband (Kenji), son (deceased) * Height: 168 cm * Hobbies: Drawing * Special skills: Communicating, making puns * Favorite color: Red * Favorite flowers: Roses, tulips * Favorite season: Summer * Favorite words: LOVE & PEACE * Favorite food: Oysters, scallions, cream bread * Disliked food: Fried tofu, bacon * Hello! Project units: ** Morning Musume (1997-2005) * Sub-groups: ** Tanpopo (1998-2002) ** Morning Musume Otome Gumi (2003-2004) ** Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai (2006-2007) * Shuffle Groups: ** Aoiro 7 (2000) ** 10-nin Matsuri (2001) ** Odoru 11 (2002) ** 11WATER (2003) ** H.P. All Stars (2004) ** Puripuri Pink (2005) *'Current units' **Afternoon Musume (2010-) **Dream Morning Musume (2011-) Singles Participated In Morning Musume * Ai no Tane * Morning Coffee * Summer Night Town * Daite HOLD ON ME! * Memory Seishun no Hikari * Manatsu no Kousen * Fususato * LOVE Machine * Koi no Dance Site * Happy Summer Wedding * I WISH * Renai Revolution 21 * The☆Peace! * Mr.Moonligt ~Ai no Big Band~ * Souda! We're ALIVE * Do it! Now * Koko ni Iruzee! * Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima * AS FOR ONE DAY * Shabondama * Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ * Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT * Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ * Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari * Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago * THE Manpower!! Morning Musume Otome Gumi *Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ *Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~ Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai * Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA * Itoshiki Tomo e 'Trivia' *As a member of Morning Musume, Iida had the most singles under her belt with a grand total of 26 (counting “Ai no Tane”) until 5th Generation members Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa surpassed this amount in 2009. *Is an experienced acoustic guitar player. *Her nickname “Johnson” comes from the hosts of Utaban constantly referring to her as such. The origin comes from the 1999.02.16 episode where Ishibashi Takaaki decided to associate each member with a baseball player (so he could remember them easier), and Iida supposedly resembled Davey Johnson. Iida’s nickname is the only one that stuck. *Is the only member of Hello! Project to have been in a shuffle unit each year, and each year she has been in the largest group, with the exception of 2005, in which she was in Puripuri Pink which tied Elegies for largest, both with four members. *Attended Hokkaido Sapporo Tousei High School and later transferred to Tokyo Municipal Yoyogi High School, where she was the same year as SPEED member Uehara Takako. *Loves to draw and has published a few children’s books. *Her long hair was a trademark of her image, but she cut it short not long after her graduation from Morning Musume. Since then, she has grown it out long again. *Fans and members have remarked that she must be “communicating with aliens,” due to her frequent blank and spacey expressions. *She is the one who came up with the nickname “Ayaya” for Matsuura Aya. *Maeda Yuki joined Hello! Project thanks to Iida. *Prior to joining Morning Musume, she appeared in a battery commercial back in Sapporo. She was even a finalist in Komuro Tetsuya’s auditions held by ASAYAN at the same time. *She once said in an interview that her future dream was to be a happy mother. *She considers herself her rival. *She's the last one to leave Morning Musume in her Generation Discography 'Albums' 'Singles' 'Compilations / Other' * 2001.??.?? Iida Kaori - Anata no Kami no Kaori (Fan Club single) * 2003.12.17 Hello! Project - Petit Best 5 (#14 Aegekai ni Dakarete) 'DVD' * 2004-02-04 Aegekai DVD (エーゲ海, Aegekai DVD) (with Shoko Aida) * ????-??-?? Goju no To (ガッツ石松主演 五重塔) 'Concerts' *2007.??.?? Shounan SPECIAL LIVE 2007 ~Ajisai~ Vol. 6 Iida Kaori (湘南ＳＰＥＣＩＡＬ　ＬＩＶＥ ２００７～あじさい～Vol．6 飯田圭織) ACTS 'Movies' *1998 Morning Cop *2000 Pinch Runner *2002 Koinu Dan no Monogatari (仔犬ダンの物語, "Puppy Dan's Story") 'Dramas' * 2001 Kochira Dai San Shaikabu (こちら第三社会部, Kochira Dai San Shaikabu) 'Radio ' *2003-03-?? Iida Kaori - Konya mo Koushin Chū! (飯田圭織・今夜も交信中!, Iida Kaori - Konya mo Koushin Chū!) *2005-04-02 Chichukai Sound Stroll (地中海 Sound Stroll, Chichukai Sound Stroll) Publications Photobooks 'Solo' 'Group' 'Art/Picture Books' * 2001-12-?? Sketchbook of Heart (心のスケッチブック。, Kokoro no Suketchi Bukku?) * 2002-12-?? Lion's Margin (ライオンのマルジャン, Raion no Marujan?) Essays * 1999-05-??/2001-06-?? Paranoia Diary (パラノイアダイアリー, Paranoia Daiarī) Honorary Titles External Links * Official Blog * Official Hello! Project Profile * Official Fanclub * Kaori Iida at the International Movie Data Base Category:Morning Musume Category:1st Generation Category:Morning Musume Otome Gumi Category:Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai Category:Aoiro 7 Category:10nin Matsuri Category:Odoru 11 Category:11WATER Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Puripuri Pink Category:Morning Musume Leaders Category:Group Leaders